poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Robot In The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald
''Team Robot In The Wacky Adventures Of Ronald McDonald ''is a crossover TV Series to be created by TMNTSubspace12. Plot Heroes *Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Mario & Luigi *Crash, Coco, Crunch & ku Aku *Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Lightning Thunder, Blue Meadow, Spike & The CMC *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *SpongeBob, Patrick & Sandy *Finn & Jake *Sam & Max *Rigby & Mordecai *Eddy, Double-D, Ed *Sora, Donald, Goofy & Xion *Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Ralph, Vanellope & Felix *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Gumball, Darwin & Anais *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo *Leo Lionheart, Benny the Beast, Johnny the Lion & Rae the Lioness *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Wanda, Phoebe & D.A *Chris, Danny, Beth & Wallow Main Cast *Ronald McDonald *Sundae *Grimace *Hamburglar *Birdie *Fry Kids *The McNuggets *Franklin *Tika Episodes 'Scared Silly' It features Ronald and his friends going on a camping trip in the Far-Flung Forest where Ronald discovers an old house which he assumes is haunted by a ghost called the Far-Flung Phantom. The campers are forced to stay in the old house due to the stormy weather where a holographic head named Franklin leads them through a challenging game which will eventually help them to escape. The holographic head turns out to be a child named Franklin programming the game with help from Tika (who wanted to give Ronald a challenge) and the McNuggets in a lab room. 'The Legend of Grimace Island' The plot features The Imagination Movers help Nina prepare for Hawaiian Day at the Idea Cafe, But Team Robot, Ronald and the gang out on a journey to Grimace Island where Grimace's species is discovered. Grimace previously received a letter which was actually written by the pirate One-Eyed Sally and her first mate Blather. The two pirates follow them to capture the treasure on the island. 'Visitors From Outer Space' In this episode, Hamburglar tricks the gang to believe that aliens have come to earth so he can steal the McDonaldland hamburgers. The gang loses their trust in him, which was followed by the Hamburglar being captured by actual aliens. Ronald and his friends go on a mission to rescue him even though they were angry at his pranks. 'Birthday World' It is Ronald's birthday and Hamburglar invites him and his friends to a fake amusement park known as "Birthday World" to celebrate, run by an evil mad scientist named Professor Thaddeus J. Pinchworm who plans to turn the human species into infants. After telling them they will be his guinea pigs, the McNuggets soon correct him, telling him, "They're McNuggets." Ronald and his friends are turned into babies after riding one of Pinchworm's rides, and they need to find out how to return to their original ages, even though their certain abilities are limited since they are infants. 'Have Time, Will Travel' While helping Franklin clean up his father's lab, Ronald and his pals stumble across a time machine. Hamburglar dreams up a crazy scheme to use the time machine to get out of cleaning and they end up getting lost in time. Their time travel adventures take them to prehistoric times where the time machine is nearly digested by a Tyrannosaurus and they meet their cavemen ancestors, medieval times where they impress the crabby King Murray with a musical number to save captured Birdie, the wild wild west where they discover Hamburglar's ancestor Henry H. Burglar II who the residents mistake Hamburglar for him, and the disco era of the 70s where they briefly encounter Mayor McCheese. 'The Legend of McDonaldland Loch' the plot follows the gang traveling to Scotland where a scientist attempts to build a replica of the Loch Ness Monster. Birdie befriends the Loch Ness Monster who wants his existence to be kept a secret. Mayor McCheese made a second appearance at the beginning of this video. Trivia * Category:TV series Category:Crossover TV Series